


So Wonderful and Warm

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bikinis, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Direction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Swimming Pools, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “I’m going to die,” Harry whined as she buried her face in her arms.“Silly Harriet. What did you expect her to wear to the pool?” Niall said it loud and uproariously and Harry saw the way Shawn looked over at them from where he was pretending to tan.She reached back and slapped blindly at his hand. “I don’t know. Trunks and a tank top? A one-piece? Not-” she gestured towards the object of her current pain. “that!”That- for the record - was one Louise Tomlinson, dressed in a red bikini.aka Harry is a useless lesbian who pines, but not for very long because this is a pwp.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 267
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	So Wonderful and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a wish fulfillment from my time spent at New England boarding schools? Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> This is of course for the song "Watermelon Sugar" because it is a song made for girl direction oral sex at summer camp.

“I’m going to die,” Harry whined as she buried her face in her arms. She could only get away with it for a moment before she was looking up again to make sure none of the teenagers she was supposed to be chaperoning had spontaneously combusted. They had not and she let herself have another moment to wallow before Niall slapped her on the back - open palmed just to make sure it stung like a bitch.

“Silly Harriet. What did you expect her to wear to the pool?” He said it loud and uproariously and Harry saw the way Shawn looked over at them from where he was pretending to tan.

She reached back and slapped blindly at Niall’s hand. “I don’t know. Trunks and a tank top? A one-piece? Not-” she gestured towards the object of her current pain. “ _that_!”

 _That_ \- for the record - was one Louise Tomlinson, dressed in a red bikini. It wasn’t a _string_ bikini, because they had teenagers to chaperone after all, but it was two pieces: a strapless top, with ties on the bottoms. Basically Harry had not been prepared for that much skin from the woman she’d been pining after all summer.

(She says all summer but it had barely been two weeks.)

When Harry had applied to be a resident chaperone she had thought it would mainly look good on her resume, and also be a quick and relatively easy way to earn some money over the summer. After all, she would only need to be watching a handful of high school students, and the teaching requirements would never have her working alone.

She’d been accepted, and assigned to a floor at one of the larger dorms. Louise was the other - experienced - resident chaperone that worked on her floor (this was her third year working here). They had hit it off right away, mostly because Louise was the type of person who thrived off of people finding her hilarious and Harry thought she was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

The added bonus of realizing they shared a kinship of lesbianism only made the relationship stronger. Though Harry couldn’t help but feel like Louise saw her as her baby lesbian sister as opposed to a potential girlfriend. Which was truly the biggest shame because Harry thought she’d make an excellent girlfriend for Louise. 

For starters: she laughed at all her jokes. 

Niall’s cackle brought Harry back to the present. “And how do you think she’s handling you dressed like _that_?”

Harry looked down at her own bikini and frowned. She wasn’t even sure if Louise had noticed the yellow bikini she was wearing. It wasn’t as _provocative_ as Louise’s by any means. “Pretty sure she doesn’t care. She’s never exactly shown any interest in me like that.” Did she sound pathetic enough? She sure felt it.

Shawn snorted. “She calls you _babe_.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Harry said. “She calls everyone babe.”

“Useless fucking lesbians,” Niall muttered.

“Hey! Not all of us start off conversations by asking if we can fuck,” Harry shot back, remembering how Niall and Shawn had said their _relalations_ had started.

She saw the way Shawn gave her the finger. “Some of us had liquid courage.”

Harry rolled her eyes before they trailed back over to Louise, who was laughing with a couple of the girls from their dorm. “Yeah well, I’m not gonna be drinking anytime soon. Dry dorm.”

“Hey, never say never. It’s parent weekend after all. That means a lot of these rich brats are leaving. Shawn and I were gonna sneak into the indoor pool tonight and get plastered since half the dorm will be empty.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and she looked around to see if any of the kids had overheard. They hadn’t, too focused on enjoying their time in the water. “Are you serious?”

Niall shrugged. “Oh newbie. You have so much to learn.”

***

Louise was wearing the red bikini of death again as she dove into the pool.

It was just passed one in the morning and true to Niall’s word they’d been able to sneak across campus to get into the pool. It was just the four of them: the Gay Crusaders as Niall referred to them.

“Liam’s an honorary member but he’s a rule stickler so we don’t invite him,” Niall had said.

Niall had brought some beer but Harry knew she wouldn’t be able to stomach any of it. She was too nervous. Niall had been pretty clear that he’d only invited her and Louise because he wanted her to tell Louise that she liked her, and that was _scary_.

Harry hoped she could just have a fun time with her friends and if she couldn’t she could always drown herself in the pool.

Unfortunately, not five minutes into swimming, Niall and Shawn got a little too handsy with each other and Louise started shrieking for them to _stop it._

“If I have to see your shriveled up testicles again Horan I’m fucking reporting you for sexual harassment. Take that shit into the locker room like Shawnie wants you to so he can live out his jock boy fantasies.”

“Do I even want to know?” Harry asked as Niall flipped them off, but obliged Louise’s order. (She was commanding like that.)

“Ugh. It’s like this every year. Though last summer he was fucking some TA named Rory. And the year before that it was Peter. Niall’s a damn mess.”

“A mess who’s testicles you saw?” Harry hazarded a guess.

“Have you ever seen what cold water does to a man?”

“Can’t say I have. I know what it does to nipples though.” Harry slapped a hand over her mouth, unable to believe she’d just said that outloud.

Louise cackled though, clearly entertained. “Yeah? What does it do to nipples then?”

Harry shook her head, and she took a step away from Louise as she came closer. She shouldn’t have been surprised when Lou lunged for her, jumping on her back while laughing, hands moving for Harry’s bikini top.

A moment later Harry was standing in the pool without her top on and Louise was making the most pleased sounds. “Ah yes. I see. That’s what happens to nipples when they’re cold.”

Harry splashed water in her general direction. “Fuck off.”

Louise did not in fact _fuck off_. Instead she edged her way closer to Harry.

_Topless Harry._

It felt like the tension in the room shifted.

Harry tried to move away, but Lou had her caged her back against the side of the pool. “Lou. What are you doing?”

“You know. Shawn told me something very interesting this afternoon.”

Harry swallowed. “What did he tell you?”

“He said you liked me in my bikini.” Harry couldn’t help but look down at the bikini. At the way the cold was affecting Louise’s nipples. “Is it true?”

“I mean. I have eyes.”

For some reason that just made her nod. “I see. I’m going to kiss you now.”

Harry stopped breathing, and then Lou was kissing her. Just like she had said she would.

Louise broke the kiss. “Did you like that?”

“Yes.” Harry opened her eyes slowly. “Do it again.”

Louise grinned and leaned forward. “Gladly.”

It was pretty much everything Harry had been thinking about over the past two weeks. Louise’s lips were soft, and she tasted like mint from probably brushing her teeth before coming here. Or maybe it had been gum? Harry had been chewing on some gum on the walk over. She’d spit it out before they’d come inside.

Louise’s hand cupped her chin, deepening the kiss. Harry moaned, enjoying the sensation of Louise’s tongue pressing into her mouth.

She moaned even more as Louise’s other hand trailed down her side, resting on her hip. It made Harry plainly aware that she didn’t know what to do with her own hands. She fumbled a bit before settling them onto Louise’s shoulders, like she was holding on for dear life.

And lord did she end up needing it when Lou moved her hand.

“Oh god,” Harry whined as Lou’s fingers pressed between her legs. It only got more intense when her fingers pushed her bottoms to the side and let the cool water run over her slit.

“Is this okay?” Lou asked and Harry quickly nodded, not wanting her to think about stopping.

“And it feels good?” she asked. 

Harry hummed her agreement. It was cut off with a hitch as Lou’s fingers moved, sliding between the folds of her cunt and curling.

“Is this how you touch yourself?”

Harry shook her head, and she caught the wicked look on Lou’s face. She didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t Lou pulling her fingers away, putting her hands on her hips, and _lifting Harry up onto the side of the pool._

She shrieked as she settled down on the floor, Louise standing in between her legs. “So show me.”

Harry stared at her, but she could see that Louise wasn’t budging. She swallowed, nervous. No idea where to even begin. She was pretty sure asking for a pillow so she could hump against it wasn’t what Louise had in mind. Maybe Harry could fake it? Just a bit. A little show.

She took a deep breath and reached up for her breasts.

“I usually,” she said as she tweaked one of her nipples. “I usually start here?” She watched the way Lou stared at her transfixed. “I pinch them, get them nice and hard.” She rolled her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, gasping at bit at the sensation. She found she didn’t need to overact, the show being enough to keep her turned on.

Lou licked her lips and it made Harry even more excited. She loved seeing the wanton lust on Louise’s face.

“Once they’re hard enough, and I- I feel myself start to squirm,” Harry squirmed just for show, “I’ll kinda-” she pinched her nipples again and had to resist clenching her thighs.

Lou seemed to notice because she looked down at Harry’s thighs and put her hands on them. “You getting turned on, babe?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Yeah.”

“Aching for some relief?”

Another nod as Harry continued to play with her nipples. Usually this would be when she got out her pillow and started to hump against it, but she couldn’t do that right now. So instead she let go of one nipple and trailed her fingers down her stomach, using her nails to scrap against her skin, raising goosebumps.

“I’ll finally get so worked up I need to touch myself.” She closed her eyes, unable to watch as Louise watched her. She used her fingers to push her bikini bottoms to the side, exposing her cunt. She wasn’t shaved bare, but she tried to stay neat and trimmed.

“Beautiful. Bet it tastes sweet,” Lou said, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle as her eye cracked open. “Bet it tastes like chlorine.”

Lou bit her then, a sharp, hard bite to the inner thigh. It sent a shock of pleasure up harry’s back. “Take the compliment, and keep going.”

Harry swallowed and nodded. Put in her place. “Right, yeah.” She shifted, spreading her lips with her fingers so she was fully exposed to Lou. “I, I rub on my clit a lot. Really like to focus there.” She let her thumb slide over her clit, pressing against it and making herself squirm.

“Fuck yeah,” Lou whispered. Her face was so close now. “Do you like any penetration?”

Harry shook her head even though she knew Lou wouldn’t see it. “I- fuck- rubbing is usually enough. Don’t usually like the angle of my fingers inside me anyway.”

“So you’ve never rubbed your g-spot?”

Harry huffed, back arching as she got close. “No.”

“Well it’s not _technically_ a different spot. Most anatomy studies suggest it’s just the backside of the clit,” Louis said, completely nonchalant.

Way too nonchalant.

Harry should have seen it coming, but she was too busy focused _on coming_. She was so close. One of those cresting orgasms that Harry knew meant she’d be able to keep going.

Lou pressed a finger inside her and she swore.

“God you’re so wet, baby,” she said.

Harry practically keened and it stopped her from replying with something inane like “it’s cause I was just in the pool.” Her moans of pleasure only got louder when Louis curled her finger, pressing against _something_.

It felt like a punch to the gut - the good kind. The kind that left you breathless and wanting and body tingling.

“There we go,” Lou said, rubbing. “Feel that? Little penetration never hurt anyone.”

Harry was shaking her head as she crested another orgasm, this one more powerful than the first. Lou’s fingers just _kept pressing_ and it was making her see stars. Her body was on fire and she wanted desperately for it to keep going. Her mouth hung open as Lou used her thumb to push Harry’s fingers away from clit and take control.

The double sensation was insane and she bit her lip so hard she thought she’d draw blood.

“You want more, babe?”

Harry didn’t know what she wanted. Louise’s fingers were still working, making a mess in between her thighs. 

“Use your words,” she said. So fucking casual.

Harry wanted to fix that. “You. Want you to lose it.” She whined as Lou released the pressure on her clit and it was enough for Harry to finally crack an eye open.

Lou grinned and then she was lifting herself up out of the pool and straddling Harry’s waist. It took only a moment and then Harry’s hands fumbled with the ties of the bikini, first her top, and then her bottoms, leaving Lou completely naked in the open pool room.

“Easy,” Lou instructed as Harry cup her pussy, trying to mimic the rubbing way she had done before. “I like it rough but you have those pretty nails and I don’t need a cut.”

Harry whined at how warm and soft Louise’s cunt felt. “I’ll be gentle.”

Lou stroked her hair and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “I know baby. Now put two fingers in me - gentle-” She cut herself off as Harry followed her instructions, moaning. It took Harry a moment to realize she was helping, sinking down on her fingers, and fucking _clenching_. “Shit, that’s it, rub up there.”

There was something spongy, a little bit different from the rest of her insides. Like a little bead that she could bounce the pads of her fingers off of.

Lou was wiggling in her lap, grinding her hips against Harry’s fingers and it was definitely the hottest thing Harry had ever witnessed. Her breasts were swaying in front of Harry’s mouth, and it was so easy to just lean forward and lick one of Lou’s nipples.

Lou gasped. A beautiful sound that echoed in the room. She gripped the back of Harry’s head and pulled her towards her chest. “Suck.”

The order shot another spike of arousal through Harry’s body and she wanted _more_. She wrapped her lips around Lou’s nipple, sucking enough to bring it to a peak. It seemed to be working because Lou was making the best sounds in the world. Harry could listen to them all day, as it felt like she pulled orgasm after orgasm out of Lou.

(It was probably only one, maybe a second one.)

Lou’s voice eventually died down as she kissed Harry again, her body still squirming on Harry’s fingers that were starting to cramp. “You’re very talented with your hands, you know.”

Harry felt herself beam at the compliment.

“You wanna see if that mouth is just as good?”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “More?”

“More,” Louis said, easy as she could while she lifted herself off of Harry’s fingers. She winked and pushed her back, scooting up her body as Harry laid down. Harry watched, heart in her throat as Lou settled over her face. “Give it a lick.” Harry followed the instruction. “Does it taste like chlorine?”

It did a little, but not enough to be unpleasant, or for Harry to want to stop, so she shook her head. It was clearly the right answer because Lou purred in pleasure, shifted herself so she was facing the other way, and leaned down to do return the favor.

Harry had very clearly died and gone to heaven. She didn’t know how she’d gotten to this point: multiple orgasms from the girl of her summer dreams, but she was not going to look a gifted cunt in the face and turn it away.

She gripped Louise’s thighs and angled her head up. She’d never eaten pussy before but she hoped that she could make it feel good for Louise.

Of course. That required her to be able to concentrate while Louise returned the favor, which was easier said than done.

Lou very clearly knew what she was doing and how to do it. She’d wrapped her lips around Harry’s clit and the pressure felt even better than her finger had. Clearly she liked it rough and Lou had picked up on that.

For Harry she just tried to soak up the sensation, the taste, the scent, the whole experience as she ran her tongue in between the folds of Louise’s cunt. Any worries about her performance were put to rest in the way Louise kept stuttering.

Her body was on fire as she came again. She was at a loss for how many times Lou had managed to make her orgasm, and it was so refreshing to feel this loose.

Her head fell back as she gasped for air, Lou’s own mouth leaving her cunt.

“You giving up on me babe?” Harry shook her head even as Louise climbed off of her, grinning triumphantly. “Did I wear you out already?”

Harry shivered as Lou trailed her fingers down her stomach.

“Just wait until we get back to our room and I can use my toys on you.”

Harry had been wrong. The red bikini was not going to be the death of her. It was going to be Louise as a whole person.


End file.
